


What?

by planetundersiege



Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Biology, Dialogue Heavy, Funny, Neokosmos - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Slice of Life, Tyeris, Tyris - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zeven, post comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Z has so many weird symptoms. Iris thinks they’re pregnant.





	What?

“Z, are you okay?” Iris asked as she looked at her friend. The human looked nauseous, their hair messy and standing everywhere, and bags under their eyes. Seven had placed a bucket beside the couch, incase Z needed to vomit, which they already had a few times today. Their stomach was a bit bloated.

They just shook their head.

“Fuck no. I feel terrible. Like you don’t understand. I fucking want painkillers, and a nutrient block.”

The last bit surprised Iris. It had been almost six years since they all got released from the space station, and she knew Z had hated every part of it, and never wanted anything more to do with it. So wishing for painkillers and nutrient blocks, the pain must be bad.

“Do you know the reason?”

Z shook their head.

“Nope, and it fucking sucks. I’m so hungry, I’m getting fat, and I puke everything up. I have no idea why.”

It clicked, Z was a type X human, and Seven, their partner, was a type Y.

“Z, have you been bleeding lately?”

That question took the person off guard.

“Actually no. Not for like two months.”

“I think I know the cause then.”

“What? But you’re type Y. How would you know.”

“It’s simple biology Z. Didn’t you read about human reproduction on Wikipedia?”

“Human, reproduction? What the heck does that have to do with this?”

“Well, a type Y human can give a type X human cells, and they become pregnant, carrying a baby. That’s how me and Tye had Starlight, I made them pregnant.”

Z thought about the six months old baby for a second, and then realized what Iris as meant.

“Shit, you’re… I think you’re right. When I see Seven I’m going to kill them.”

“Please, don’t.”

Z took a deep breath, before screaming.

“SEVEN!”

The sound excused through the house, and Seven soon hurried down the stairs, along with Tye. Tye had Starlight against their chest, the baby feeding of their milk. Both Tye and Seven looked confused.

“Z, what’s up?”

“You made me pregnant and I’m going to kill you.”

“What?”


End file.
